Friend with a secret
by Flyingmintbunny32
Summary: So why the hell did America adopt a girl! Why is she so important? And how does she know or recognize everyone? Well we will find out as we venture through Mercedes Vale's life living with the nations! It's rated T for language and stuff.


**So this is my Hetalia fanfic. Um I'm still working on my other story but I don't know what to do and I'm bored so I am going to post this. Enjoy~**

* * *

**~At the world meeting room in England~**

"Where the bloody hell is he? Running late today of all days!" a british man said, storming around the room. "Calm down, he will be here soon. It is his favorite holiday, non?" a french-man said pushing the blonde hair he had upfront to his back.

Many other people were gathering in groups whispering to each other. After about 5 more minutes the door burst open."HAHAHAHA, DUDES DID YOU WAIT LONG FOR THE HERO!" a dirty blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes, red glasses and a pilot jacket yelled.

For a moment, everyone looked at the man then noticed a figure behind him. It was a girl. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and was only as tall from the floor to the guys was wearing a shirt that said 'waffle gods' and some jeans. Her hair was long and curly st the bottom with short side bangs. She had fair skin. You could say she was a delicate flower, and with one touch she would wither. "Huh, what are you guys looking at?" the man in front of the girl said looking around finally realizing what had made them so quiet. "Oh, sorry. This is Mercedes Vale and I just adopted her from an orphanage!"

Everyone looked at him with WTF faces. "You stupid git, why in the world would you adopt a child, and a girl for all sake!" the bushy eyebrow man said."Dude, Iggy calm down. Let's start with introductions! I'm Alfred F. Jones or America and I'm THE HERO!" Alfred said. "Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Arthur Kirkland also known as England, nice to meet you." England gave the frightened Mercedes a smile when a french-man pushed him aside. "Ahonhonhon. A new girl huh. A nice one too America. Well, I'm Francis otherwise known as France. It's a pleasure." France then took her hand and kissed it like how the rich people do. China, Russia, Italy, Germany, Japan, Austria, Prussia, Romano, Spain, Hungary, Greece, and just about everyone else introduced themselves. **(Sorry I got lazy)**

"H-Hello my name is Mercedes Vale and I will be staying with Mr. America from now on. I hope I can get along with everyone." she said sheepishly while bowing. She was shaking like the Baltic nations in front of Russia. It was an important day so she tried to be as normal as possible.

"SO WE SHOULD TOTALLY GET THIS PARTY STARTED! MERRY X-MAS PEOPLES!" Alfred yelled commencing the party. Everyone said Merry Christmas and started with the party. Alfred was dancing with hamburgers, England was horribly drunk seeing things and occasionally said flyingmintbunny. Francis was flirting with the maids and woman here. China hanging out with a panda and some other countries. Japan was taking pictures of people around the room and talking to Greece. Germany, Prussia and Hungary were having a drinking contest with Prussia losing and a tie between Germany and Hungary. Austria, Russia the Baltic nations and a few other countries were watching cheering for either Germany or Hungary. Italy came out of the kitchen with plates of pasta he made for his brother, Romano, and himself. Spain was hanging with France, watching Prussia's little contest and mainly talking, annoying and following Romano around.

Mercedes sat there when she noticed someone sitting across from her. "Hey, you over there!" she yelled to get the others attention. as she came to sit next to him. "What's your name?". The boy looked at her with surprise but said "Hi I'm Canada or Mathew Williams." he smiled at her. "OH! so Mr. America's little twin brother! America told me you were invisible." Canada looked at Mercedes in awe. "Uhm I'm not invisible, it's just nobody bothers to remember or notice me." Canada replied in a sad tone, his eyes facing the floor.

**~Mercedes POV~**

I spent my time talking with Canada though when i left to go to the restroom, I found Russia sitting on him. it was about 2 in the morning when everyone finally left. Since England was better and at his place me and Alfred decided to stay. Mainly since Alfred was still drunk.

Getting there, the house was like a mansion in that nice green, peaceful setting. it was breathtaking, all I could say was "Wow". Arthur, carrying a drunk Alfred, smiled and said "Yes, thank you. My mum grew up here and i took over after she died." I was sad but he looked happy so I just went with it. After placing Alfred in his usual room he showed me to my room. Once alone, i changed into some pajamas and flopped on the bed. Immediately I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

**~In Dreamland~**

"Alright everyone, it's dinner time." I clapped my hands while walking around the room getting the other kids attention. "Come on everyone. Dinner's ready!" We were in the middle dinner when we had a visitor. As always when we had a visitor during dinner my seat is used for the visitor and I'm left to serve the rest of the dinner to the kids. I served him tea but before I set the cup down he looked at me and said "Come on let's go." I looked back at him confused and he started to laugh. "HA of course you don't remember me." He looked sad but immediately came back. "Alrigh, lets take you back. Arthur knows you but probably won't recognize you right now. First we need to get you to the meeting room." He took my arm and we left. He had all my stuff in the car and was ready to go. I was so confused I could only say "What?" A few seconds later I could hear someone waking me. I closed my eyes and opened then to find myself in a white room. _"Wake up, wake up Mercedes. Hey!" _My surroundings were now black and i started to fall.

Opening my eyes, I see Alfred standing before me. "Hey dude, you O.K? Well let's go make breakfast before Iggy wakes up and feeds us his." he smiled and walked out of the room. When i looked around the room I saw bookshelves, a dresser and a desk. The bed was also rather big, but I guess it is a big room it shouldn't look empty. The wall color was a shade of blue that gave off this relaxing feeling. The room fit together perfectly.

Heading downstairs in my pajamas, luckily the room was next to the staircase, I followes the sweet scent of...pancakes? For some random reason Canada was making pancakes, eggsm bacon and sausagesl "What the- why the bloody hell is Canada making pancakes here?" England said sleeply yet noticeably confused. "W-well America called m-me here to m-make b-breakfast." poor Mathew said stuttering when America butted in with a...comeback? "I called Mattie here to make breakfast. I would rather have anyone cook breakfast if it wasn't yours. Even a blind cook." He shrugged.

Breakfast had a awkward atmosphere, so I decided to talk to the transparent Canada. Then Arthur breaks the tension, "So Mercedes, how did you end up in the orphanage?" he asked. I looked at him and replied "IDK, I just woke up there one day." Everyone looked at me with WTF faces then with faces that said 'shit' or just O-O. Gratefully this wasinterupted ny the doorbell.

* * *

**YAY FINISHED!. So I wanted to post this before anything else but it took a while since I am also working on Black at Ouran. Well I hope you liked it and happy thanksgiving!**

** Hasta la pasta~!**


End file.
